Dragon Ball If
by Canis Lupus 54
Summary: Vegeta is given a stabilizing influence early in his life, changing the course of history.
1. Prologue

Lettus walked up the steps to the royal palace, shaking and with sweat pouring down his face. What he was about to do was unprecedented. The king was not known for his compassion, and was unlikely to accept Lettus's proposal. Still, despite the odds, Lettus had to try. His legacy was at stake. The bundle in his arms squirmed and moaned.

"What is it?" one of the guards stationed at the palace doors demanded.

"I seek an audience with King Vegeta," Lettus replied. "That guards at the gate told me they would let you know I was coming…"

"Indeed. I thought it was a joke. Hurry it up, the king doesn't like having his time wasted."

The great palace doors opened and Lettus was ushered inside and led to the throne room. There, King Vegeta sat slouched on his throne. Prince Vegeta, only one year old, sat by his father's side, likely to observe how his father would smite insolent commoners.

"What is it, you third-rate rat?" the king asked dismissively.

Lettus bowed his head before speaking. "My king, it's about my daughter…"

"What of her, why has she not been sent to conquer a new world already?"

"Well, that is what brings me here today. She has proven exceptionally mild mannered for a Saiyan child. The lab technicians wanted to discard her. Fortunately, I work in the labs and was able to save her—"

The king's eyes narrowed. "Get to the point."

"She is my only child, and her mother was killed on her last mission. A third-rate like me has few options, and I don't want to see my line die out. She may not make a good warrior, but I request she be allowed to live on as a servant, if nothing else."

"Why should I make a special case for her?"

"I believe she would make a fine companion for Prince Vegeta."

The prince scowled at having his name mentioned. Well, deeper than he usually scowled.

"Why is that?" the king asked.

"Despite her temper, or lack thereof, she's quite powerful for a third-rate newborn. She is up to the task of surviving whatever the prince wishes to do with her, and she may just be molded into a useful warrior in the process."

"What's her power level?"

"One hundred."

The king raised an eyebrow. "Very well. She is now the property of my son." He turned to a guard. "Take her."

A guard roughly took the infant from Lettus's hands.

"What is her name?" King Vegeta demanded.

"Celeri," Lettus replied. "Will I see her again?"

The king chuckled. "And you wonder why she was born so soft. You may see her, at my son's discretion."

Lettus hung his head in shame and walked out of the palace.


	2. Five Years Old

Prince Vegeta attacked Celeri with a powerful kick at her chest. She crossed her arms in front of herself, blocking the attack but being pushed back. Vegeta followed with a punch as her stomach and a kick at her face, but the young servant girl blocked those as well.

"Fight back, Celeri!" Vegeta demanded.

"I don't want to strike you, Prince Vegeta…" she replied.

"Striking me is the whole point! We're a warrior race, if you can't fight, then you have no right to call yourself a Saiyan!"

Celeri scowled and blocked the prince's next blow. She forcefully uncrossed her arms, blowing Vegeta backwards and stretched her arms out in front of her. With a shout of determination, she fired a beam of energy right at Vegeta's chest, launching him backwards into the wall of the training facility.

Vegeta stood and dusted off the front of his armor, which had an impressive burn mark on it. He smirked at Celeri and launched forward at her, punching her in the face. She rolled with the blow and did a back flip, kicking Vegeta in the chin and launching him up towards the ceiling.

Then, she was on top of him slamming her fist down toward his back. Vegeta twirled in midair, blocked, and punched Celeri in the stomach. He then kicked her in the back, sending her back down to the ground, where she made a spectacular crater. Vegeta slowly lowered himself to the ground and in front of her, smirking.

She raised herself up, standing once more and met his eyes. She sighed.

"That's enough, you win, Prince Vegeta," she said.

Vegeta head butted her hard, knocking her down on her backside. She shouted in surprise as she fell.

"A Saiyan doesn't give up until they can't move!" he scolded her.

Celeri scowled and launched up at Vegeta with a roar. He casually sidestepped her charge and grabbed her by the ankle. Vegeta slammed her into the ground, then threw her across the training room into the wall. Nappa jumped out of the way as the girl slammed into the wall he had been leaning against.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta declared, launching a purple energy wave at his slave girl.

She shouted in pain until the beam abated, then she fell to the ground. She tried to stand up, but couldn't make it farther up than on one knee.

"Now I win," Vegeta said with a smirk as he walked up to Celeri.

A clapping echoed through the room, drawing Vegeta, Celeri, and Nappa's eyes to the entrance, where Lord Frieza sat in his hover chair, King Vegeta standing next to him.

"Excellent display," Frieza said, hovering closer. "Strong as ever, Prince Vegeta, and your little toy is quite strong for a third-class runt. It's almost as if I'm looking upon the legendary Super Saiyans themselves."

Frieza's tail lashed out and smacked Celeri across the room.

"Now if only we could crush that softness out of her."

"Hey, only I'm allowed to hit Celeri!" Vegeta objected.

"Vegeta—" the king started.

"It's no problem, King Vegeta," Frieza said. "It's natural for a child to be protective of his possessions. Come now."

The two left.

Vegeta glowered at the warlord, then rushed over to where Celeri lay unmoving on the ground. She wasn't seriously hurt, just unconscious. He picked her up and carried her to a healing pod.

"One day," he said to Nappa. "Frieza will learn not to touch my things."


End file.
